


The Affair

by Adhuber



Series: Laura [5]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Based on the movie Unfaithful, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-13 10:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhuber/pseuds/Adhuber
Summary: Hank Voight the toughest most feared cop in Chicago has been brought on to another case.  He’s now engaged and has the family he always wanted.  Can he solve another case before he walks down the aisle?
Relationships: Hank Voight/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Laura [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538185
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

“Yeah, we got some leads that finally panned out. So kids are asleep upstairs, you are working, what’s going on?”

“Well, I just got offered the department chair position at the university. I have heard from multiple people that the man in my life is going to propose, my birthday is this weekend, the Holidays are about to begin and I’m feeling a little lost.”

Hank walks into the office and leans against the desk, “How do you feel lost?”

Laura looked up at him with her eyes welling up, “I’ve always relied only on me to get things done, and now with you I feel like I’m not sure of who I am.”

“You’re the same beautiful intelligent woman I met this summer at the university. I think,” As he take her hand to get her to stand and pulls her into his arms, “we should go out for dinner this weekend, just the two of us, celebrate your promotion, your birthday and anything else we want to celebrate. I’m not going anywhere.”

Looking up into his eyes, “I love you Hank.”

“I love you to,” as he leans down and kisses her.

~~  
The week passes quickly as Hank is busy making plans for the weekend. The office is quiet and he hopes to keep it that way. Walking out of his office, he decides he is going to have to request assistance from his team.

“I have a couple of announcements and a request,” he states and immediately gets everyone’s attention. “Laura’s birthday is Saturday; I am taking her out for a nice dinner just the two of us.”

“Ah,” Burgess says aloud, “that’s so sweet.” She quickly stops when she sees the other detectives look at her.

“So I need to know if one of you would be willing to watch the boys.”

As heads quickly went down, Kevin jumps up, “I’ll do it; I mean how hard can it be?”

“It’s not, but the twins cannot be trusted and as much as Grant pretends that he can handle it, I would feel more comfortable knowing an adult was there.”

“What restaurant are you taking her too?” Adam asked.

“I have reservations at Alinea, but I will ask Laura first.”

Jay whistled, “Wow, this must be an important evening.”

“Yes, which come down to the next item. I am asking Laura to marry me. I have already spoken to the boys and they all agree. I would talk to her father, but as I understand Laura has not spoken to her parents in several years.” 

“She hasn’t spoken to them in years?” Hailey asked with a look of concern.

“Laura’s never spoken of them, but I have heard they didn’t approve of her first husband and did not attend their wedding nor did they come to his funeral. With that said, I would like to avoid adding any stress by bringing them up. Finally, with the holidays coming, Laura wants me to invite all of you over for Thanksgiving. This will be the first year that it is not just her and the boys. It is not mandatory, but if I hear you sat at home by yourself I will let Laura know.”

“I’m up for her cooking,” Jay answered, “I’ll even get Will to come.”

“Boss you know I’m in,” as Atwater smiles, “I will bring my appetite.”

“Thanks Kevin, now I need to run an errand, Kim I need you to come with.”

~~  
Saturday morning, Laura was to have her hair and nails done. She had called in a favor at work and had dresses brought there for her to try on. She finally settled on a black spaghetti strapped sequined gown. It hugged her figure and she liked that it made her look taller than she was at 5’5”. A fur cape helped to keep out the chill on her shoulders. As she spun around in front of the mirror, she smiled at herself. 

Hank was busy while Laura was out for the morning. He had talked to the boys privately about what they wanted to get their mom for her birthday. They all looked at him as if he was crazy because the idea of getting her anything other than a card they made was beyond them. 

“Your aunts and uncles never came and helped you out?” he asked as he helped the twins get into bed one night. 

“No. Aunt Gilda comes and takes us to visit everyone during the summer. Mom has never asked for anything so we usually just go out to eat and that is it. Last year she had to work on her birthday and we had to have a babysitter.”

“Well Kevin is going to come and watch you this year.”

“Who is he?” the twins asked.

Hank had to think, had his officers been to the house since the kids came home. “Kevin works in Intelligence for me.”

“We’re too old for a babysitter.” Grant stated

“You might be but the twins are not, I don’t want any arguments,” as he turned to the older boys. “Now then Saturday I’m going to have your mom go out and get her hair and nails done. While she is gone, we will get the house decorated and surprise her when she gets home. Then she and I will go change and go out for the evening.”

“Will you be coming home?” Grant stared at him as the boy folded his arms.

Hank intentions towards Laura seemed to be questioned – it was obvious that they already shared a bed? “Yes we will be home. Now go to bed.”

Thinking back on it, he should have just taken the boys to the jeweler and had them pick something but knowing them they would have chosen something bigger and fancier then the ring he had made. When Hailey and Vanessa arrived with the cake, Hank went to help with the decorations. In the great room Jay, Will, Kevin, and Adam were trying to hang up streamers. He went to the office where he found the four boys making birthday cards. 

“Hank,” Grant said when he saw the older man, “maybe for Christmas do you think we could buy Mom this necklace?” as he pulls out a catalog. “We can start off with our birthstones and then if you and her have any more kids we can add them.”

Looking at the young man, “yeah that sounds like a good idea.”

“When can we start calling you Dad?” Rick asked from the floor.

~~  
Laura was very surprised to see everybody when she got home. She thanked them all and enjoyed a piece of a cake. As she and Hank said goodbye to everyone, she enjoyed how he held her tight in his arms. “Thank you for doing this,” she said as she kissed him. 

“I wanted to do this. You deserve everything,” as he looked down at her.

Looking up at him, I don’t know if we have time, but I know one thing I want,” as she took him by the hand and started walking to their room.

“Mom where are you going?” Flynn asked.

“Hank and I are going to take a nap before we go out this evening.”

The boy made a face at them.

“You should probably go to your rooms and take a nap.”

“Nope, we’ll be super quiet,” as he ran away to find his brothers.

Pulling her into his arms, “can you ever get enough?”

Laughing, “of you, no,” as she pulls him into the room and closes the door and locks it.

~~  
If napping were code for making love to his future wife, then he would be happy to take a nap every day. Laura had fallen asleep in his arms and he enjoyed stretching out in the bed with her. Hearing his phone buzz, he picked it off the nightstand and looked at it. Fuck he thought, he had called and left messages with Erin and Olive to let him know that he had met someone and was going to propose. Olive had texted back congratulations and that she and her new husband were expecting their first child. Erin on the other hand had been MIA. Seeing his foster daughter calling now, he slid out from under Laura and sat up. “Hello,” as he rubbed his head dreading the headache he was sure to get.

“Hank, hey I got your messages. Um, you are going to get married?”

Standing up and walking towards the bathroom, he closed the door and sat down on the bench. “Yeah, I met Laura awhile back and we moved in together and it just makes sense to get married.”

“What’s her angle?” the suspicious woman asked. 

“There is no angle. She’s a widow, I’m a widower, and I can talk to her about anything.”

“Oh really? Did you talk about me, and Justin and Camille? How about Bunny? Did you talk about the things you’ve done?”

Hank pulled the phone away from his ear, “Erin if you would like to come and meet her you are welcome to come for the Thanksgiving. Jay will be here.” He could hear the silence from the woman. “I just thought you’d like to know.”

“Well congratulations,” the phone clicked and Hank closed his eyes. Why did Erin have to act like a spoiled brat? Of course, he had done everything in his power to always protect her and give her every opportunity. If she could meet Laura, see what a mother is supposed to be like, see how a family was supposed to care for each other. 

~~  
Hank was dressed in a charcoal grey suit. The tie was one that Laura had picked out and had just the tiniest color in it. As he stood waiting for Laura to finish dressing, the boys talked with Kevin about video games and comic books. Dinner was a casserole that Laura had prepared and they were waiting for it to come out of the oven. When she came into the room, Kevin was the first to whistle. Hank turned and went to Laura and kissed her cheek. “You look beautiful.”

~~  
The restaurant was what was expected. They ate and before dessert, Hank slid a box across the table to her. “Laura, ever since we met, you intrigued me and now I can’t imagine life without you. I love you and the boys and I’ve already asked for their permission, so I would like to ask you to marry me.”

Laura took the box and opened it to find a beautiful diamond engagement ring. 

“Now then,” as he moves his chair closer to her, “I’m not a young man, but I do know that beautiful things belong together,” as he takes the ring out of the box and slides it on her left hand. He then looks up at her and she immediately wraps her arms around his neck.

“Yes, yes yes. Yes I will marry you.”

Applause throughout greet them and a small smile comes over his face.

~~  
As they head home, Laura holding her hand out and letting the lights from the street hit the stone to see it sparkle, “Hank, you are so wonderful.”

“You know Grant was concerned that we might stay out all night.”

“Hmm, what’s the point of making out in the car when we can stretch out in our bed?”

At a stop, light Hank’s phone rings and goes to the cars Bluetooth. Seeing that the call is from Commander Crawford, Hank pulls over. “Yes sir,” he greets.

“Hank, I know it’s late on a Saturday night but we need you to come to Captain Hunter’s home.”

“Can you provide me more information?”

“His wife called into 911 that she had killed an intruder.”

Looking over at Laura who nodded for him to go, “I’ll be there shortly, but my fiancé is with me.” He then hung up and turned on the lights of his vehicle.


	2. Chapter 2

Hank hated that he was being called to work a case when he had wanted to go home and make love to Laura. Okay that was one thing about being with her that was amazing — his sex life was more exciting than it had been in 30 years. Even with Camille, before the cancer diagnosis the intimacy was gone. It was probably why he had strayed a time or two. With Laura he couldn’t imagine looking at or wanting another woman. He had become so jealous of his young detectives just looking at her. Though no matter how much he could think things she was the one who was always dragging him to the bedroom which always put those thoughts far from his head. The look in her eyes — they went from the most beautiful sapphire blue to the deepest Royal blue he had ever seen — all in mere minutes of making love. The idea of her having another child — a child with him — sounded insane, he was a grandfather, but still thinking of her caring his child did make him smile. If she wanted another baby he would do it, if she wanted to travel the world he would, he had already left his past behind, she was his future.   
  
As his mind continued down the new path old thoughts popped up. He had a temper, he could get so angry at people, so far with Laura it never came up and when it did the touch of her hand or just her voice soothed him like nothing else. He didn’t even realize that her hand had slid over his as they drove to the crime scene.   
  
“It’s okay, I don’t mind that you have a case,” she told him as she ran her hand over his hand. “Just so you remember that if I don’t get what I want this evening, I may have to punish you.”  
  
Glancing over at the woman, he had an idea of her threat, she had a kinky side that sometimes frightened him. “Once we are married is all this playfulness going to disappear?”  
  
Laughing, “I don’t think so. I’ve only ever had two lovers in my life, you and Mark. With Mark I was naïve and innocent — shy almost. With you I can be me and not fear that things feel so good.”  
  
Without knowing it, she had just told him about her past lovers. “You never fooled around in college?”  
  
Laura looked out the window, “I was raised by a strict Catholic Father. My mother died when I was born and Dad remarried 6 months later to the nanny. Sex was only to be between a man and wife. It was to produce children. I was a virgin up till the day I married Mark. I thought I was doing the right thing, I loved him, but he wasn’t Catholic, so I was a disappointment to my parents. When he died I thought that I could never fall in love again and then we met and I was so attracted to you that I just wanted to be with you. Is that wrong?”  
  
“No, I just want to know if I need to up my work out routine,” as he winks at her.  
  
Leaning over him, “If you could pull over now, I think we could warm each other up.”  
  
Hank jerked as her hand slid down to his crotch and grabbed him. “Laura,” he warned.  
  
Pulling away with a pout of her lips, “You never let me have fun.”  
  
Raising an eyebrow at her comment, “What about when I fucked you on my desk?”  
  
Laura rolled her eyes, “Yes but I had to practically force you, as I unbuttoned your pants.”  
  
“You’ll get me fired, if you keep trying to be an exhibitionist.” Coming up on the stopped police cars, “Now be a good girl and let me find out what is going on. Then I will take you home.” He leans over and she kisses him.  
  
“I can’t help it, you look so sexy when you are all dressed up.”  
  
~~  
Hank walked into the crime scene of the house. Captain Bob Hunter stood with his wife in one room being questioned by Adam. Walking into the kitchen the body of a man lay on the floor with a kitchen knife sticking out of his throat. Finding Kim taking notes, he asked, “So what do we have?”  
  
“Well, Sarge, looks like Mrs. Hunter was home alone. She came down to get a drink, the intruder grabbed at her, there was a scuffle,” as she points to a broken bowl and flowers on the floor. “When she was able to get away she grabbed one of the knives from that knife set,” pointing to a wooden block, “and she stabbed him in the neck.”  
  
“So it’s self-defense?”  
  
“That’s what it looks like, but there’s no evidence the individual broke in.”  
  
“Okay, so she let him in, does she know him?”  
  
“I don’t know yet sir, Adam is questioning her. Boss this looks weird. Almost too perfect.”  
  
“Get the statements, work up any leads or why this guy would break into a police Captains house. We’ll work the case and if it is self-defense, then the DA can pass on it.”  
  
Hank walks around and is about to leave when Kim asks, “So did you pop the question?”  
  
Turning to the woman, “Yes, Laura said yes.”  
  
“That’s great.”  
  
~~  
The next morning when Hank’s phone rang, it was Laura who picked it up as usual. “Hello,” she whispered as her throat was dry and the hangover was just beginning. The two had opened a couple of bottles of champagne as they celebrated into the night. Laura was all over Hank – he finally passed out at 4 in the morning.  
  
“Laura, hey it’s Adam, is Hank available?”  
  
“Honestly?”  
  
A pause, “Is he breathing?”  
  
“After last night, barely,” she teased then sighed, “you want me to wake him?”  
  
“Uh,”  
  
“Hold on,” as she puts the phone down, “hank,” as she nudges him.  
  
“What?” he mumbles.  
  
Laura leans over him and nips at his ear, “You have a phone call.” She watches as he rolls to his back and reaches for the phone. Seeing her opportunity she straddles him and begins kissing him down his body.  
  
Taking a deep breath, his body was exhausted, he needed about 2 days of sleep, “What?” he asks into the phone.  
  
“Boss we got in this morning and we got some inaccuracies to the story.”  
  
“Okay,” as Hank felt Laura sliding further down his body. Fuck the things she had done last night, and where the hell did she get the energy now.  
  
“The wife’s story keeps changing. She’s already got a lawyer and has stopped talking.”  
  
“Uh huh,” he was going to die talking on the phone. Laura was going to give him a heart attack and he wouldn’t care.   
  
“Kim and I are going to go check out the victim’s studio and home.”  
  
“Keep me posted on what you find,” he needed to keep his voice in check. Laura was the most amazing woman. If this kept up Laura would be pregnant over and over again.  
  
~~  
Lying in bed together, Laura ran her hand down Hank’s chest. “Do you want a long or short engagement?”  
  
“I’d like to just marry you now,” as he pulled her tight.  
  
“We could get married at Christmas or New year’s.”  
  
“I think we should get married in a couple of weeks.”  
  
“It will be a small wedding.”  
  
“We can get married at St. Patrick’s,” he told her.  
  
Laura’s eyes lighted up at the idea. “I love you,” as she kissed him. 

~~  
When Hank finally escaped the bedroom, he found Laura in the kitchen going through cookbooks. The boys were having a nerf war and as much as Hank just wanted to go back to sleep, his stomach argued for food. Going to the fridge he found leftover chicken and rice waiting for him. 

“Planning a big meal?” he asked looking at the woman. 

“Yes,” as she put a post it on a page. “Adam and Kim are coming over to talk to you abut the case. I told them it was okay and you guys could use the office for privacy.”

Going to Laura he kisses her forehead, “Thank you.”

~~  
The two detectives arrived and filled in Hank on what they had. Sitting in the pristine organized office the two couldn’t help but look at the art work of the historic buildings of Chicago. 

“Laura has a beautiful office,” Kim stated.

“Thank you, what did you find about the vic?”

“Boss, we got to the studio right as this art dealer was about to leave with some paintings. One of which happens to be Ann Hunter.”

Hank looked at both, “Let's get a warrant.” Standing up he saw Laura coming to the door and opened it for her.

“I brought coffee,” as Laura walked in with a tray of coffee and cookies. Turning to the two detectives she walks to Kim, “He proposed,” she said giddily. 

Kim smiled, “It's a beautiful ring and I’m so happy for you.”

Moving into Hank’s arms, “I know you all are busy so enjoy,” turning to Hank, “I’m making meatloaf as the boys have requested it.”

Hank kisses Laura quickly and watches her walk out. 

“Congratulations Boss,” Adam tells him. 

“Thank you, I’m thinking we’ll tie the knot next month,” he tells them as he moves to sit behind the desk. 

“Wow, will you guys be able to get everything ready that quickly?”

“We’ve both done this before so it’s not like we need a big affair. It will be a small group of people.”

“Well, I hope we will be included in that small group,” Adam stated.

“I’m sure Laura will expect all of you to be there,” pulling out his cell phone he makes a call, “Judge, Hank Voight”


	3. Chapter 3

When Hank arrived at Work on Monday the board was set up and Adam and Kim were writing up what all had been found. The victim – Jim Tanner was an artist. He had painted Ann Hunter in a very revealing way. Mrs. Hunter had quit talking to the police and instead hired an attorney to speak for her. The attorney was already at the precinct waiting to speak to the detectives. Bringing him into an interrogation room, they started asking him questions.

“Look,” he finally stated, “I know my client lied about not knowing the victim, but Tanner’s wife is now trying to blackmail my clients for the portrait.”

“We served a search warrant so the portrait is in our custody,” Hank stated as he pushed his chair back.

“It’s not the only one, and the artist took some Polaroid’s to help in his art.”

“What are you talking about?”

The lawyer pulled out his phone, “Marie Tanner sent a text message to Ann this morning. She wants $10,000 per picture or she’s going to send the pictures to Bob.”

Adam takes the phone and looks at the pictures. “We never found any Polaroids or a camera at the studio or his house.”

The lawyer took his phone back, “my client is willing to admit she knew Mr. Tanner, but that it was still self-defense.”

Hank looked at Adam then at the lawyer, “why don’t you have your client come in and explain what her relationship really was.”

Standing up, “I’ll call you this afternoon. But until then you might want to search Maria Tanner’s place of work.”

~~  
Before Hank had left, he had gotten Laura to agree on a quick engagement and to get married in 3 weeks. With such a short time to make plans, Laura called her sister Gilda to see if she would be able to come. 

“Oh Laura, I’m so happy for you, of course I’ll come. I know that Mom and Dad wouldn’t allow us to come to your wedding to Mark, but I’m on my own now and I’ll even bring Monty.”

Laura smiled, “that would be great. I would like to have Hank meet some of my family.”

“Have you contacted Mom and Dad?”

“No, I doubt they would care to hear about this,” Laura answered brusquely. 

“Well it is quick, and they are in South America so I wouldn’t expect them. I will call the other siblings for you maybe they will surprise you. What is the date and location?

“We don’t have a time yet, but Hank said it would be,” Laura rattles off the information to her sister.

“Wow, you’re getting married in a Catholic Church? Dad would be impressed.”

“Well I don’t expect them to show up.”

~~  
When Hank and his team went to search Maria Tanner’s place of work, she began fighting with the officers making it necessary for them to arrest her.

“That bitch is the one who killed my husband. She was sleeping with him. She’s a whore who should burn in hell!” she screamed as Adam placed her in the patrol vehicle.

~~  
At the precinct, Hank walked in and Trudy calls him over. “So you proposed to Laura?”

“Yes, and she said yes.”

“And have you set a date?”

“In less than 3 weeks.”

“Wow, you can get everything ready by then?”

“I’ve already got the date and time saved with Father O’Hare at St. Patrick’s.”

Trudy stared at him hard, “how long have you had this planned?”

Smiling Hank turns and walks to his office.

~~  
Hank stood behind the mirror watching his officers interrogate Marie Tanner. It was obvious that she was trying to blackmail the Hunter’s with photos. 

“Where did you find these photos,” Kim demands

The woman was very frustrated, “she killed my husband. Why aren’t you arresting her?”

“Mrs. Tanner, do you understand that you were trying to blackmail people over these photos?”

“I need the money and anyway Francois said,” she stops as she realizes she made a slip. “I want my lawyer.”

Kim shakes her head, stand up, and leaves.

~~  
Arriving home, Hank pulled his truck into the garage and got out. The roads were getting slick and he was glad to be home for the night. Walking in Hank smelled chocolate chip cookies and something savory cooking. Inside the kitchen, Laura was placing cookies into a container and dinner was simmering. Going to Laura, he leaned down and kissed her before moving to the stove and lifting the lid off the pot. 

“Chili?” he inquired.

“Yes, if we end up with the storm they said we are going to have I’d prefer to have a nice warm meal.”

“So how were your classes?”

Laura rolled her eyes, “I’ve had 3 students drop out due to them failing their mid-term. The research paper I assigned has been causing a great deal of anguish.”

“Hmmm,” wrapping his hands around Laura’s waist, “and did we do anything else today?”

“Yes, I called Gilda and she said she would come to the wedding.”

“I told you people change. Now then I’ve already contacted the clerk’s office and we can stop by and get our license.”

“If I didn’t know better I’d say you have been planning this for a while.”

“You’ve caught me; I’ve been planning it since I first saw you at the university.”

Laura pushes at him to escape, “I know that is a lie, because I could barely get two words out of you.”

Pulling her close and whispering in her ear, “and what would have happened had I taken you up that nights?”

Laura pulls away a bit, “we’d have ended up in bed and I’d probably have gotten pregnant, so”

“Hmm,” as he nuzzles her neck, “it would have made the murder investigation difficult.”

“Or I’d have been spending the night with you when Diane was killed.”

“A very good alibi.”

“You probably would have had a confrontation with Clifton before he ever killed Diane.”

“True, but I’d still have you in my arms every night.”

“Well at least you came to your senses,” as she wraps her arms around his neck. “Now unless you want to wake the naughty girl in me, you should let me finish getting dinner.”

“I thought it was me being dressed up that got you aroused?” he teased.

“Oh I find you very sexy with or without clothes, though I do love to unbutton shirts,” as her hands begin to work down his shirt. 

“Okay, we don’t need to jade the children,” as he releases her and begins fastening the buttons.

Before Hank can finish with his shirt Grant walks in, “oh my God, can’t you guys keep it in the bedroom. This is the kitchen.”

Hank turns to Laura he knows she is thinking about the night she provided dessert for him. “Grant, are you done with your homework?” he asks the boy.

“Ugh, you people are disgusting,” as he turns around and leaves.


	4. Chapter 4

Hank woke up to a very cool house the next morning. Laura cuddled tight next to him and the dog the boys named Max was under the blankets at his feet. Moving a bit, he could tell the house was colder then it normally was. Sliding out of the bed, he looked at his phone. Several weather alerts had come across his phone. Standing up he could tell that it was definitely cold in the house. He pulled out a pair of flannel pajama pants and slid them on. He was not sure, when he had gotten them, but he was sure Laura had bought them and put them in his drawers. She was constantly making sure he had plenty of socks, shirts, t-shirts, underwear – and now with the colder weather she made sure he had even more cold weather gear. He had also found that she had carefully exchanged his much worn house slippers for a nicer set. He was not going to complain because there were times they were out and he saw her look at something and he could not resist getting it for her. Thinking of the few things he had not finished bringing to the house, he wondered how she would look on the back of his motorcycle. Laura in leather was going to be running through his mind all day. As he moved to the door, he heard Laura moving and turned to see her head pop out of the covers.

“Where are you going?”

“It’s cold in the house.”

Sitting up, he could see her skin pebbled from the chill, “crap,” as she began climbing out of bed. She had on one of his flannel shirts, the one he wore the day before. It definitely looked good on her as he watched her move to the dresser and pull out a pair of yoga pants. The chill had left him as he watched her move around, “You know maybe we should return to bed and I’ll keep you warm,” as he moved back towards her. 

Laughing, “As tempting as that is, we need to see why the furnace isn’t working.”

The two quickly move to the basement where Hank looks at the furnace. “Pilot Light is out.” He tells Laura who hands him the manual. 

“I’m going to go outside to see if the vents are blocked.”

“Be careful,” as he follows her upstairs. Hank goes to the kitchen, finds his reading glasses by his wallet, and begins going over the manual. When he hears a squeal from outside and Max come running through the house, he knows he needs to go see what has happened. 

Hank grabs his leather jacket, slips it on, and steps out on the front porch, “Laura?” he calls.

“Hank, I’ve fallen.”

Carefully he walks around to the side of the house where Laura is sitting with a large pile of snow in her lap. Laughing he walks towards her, “what happened?”

“I was removing the snow from the vent and then all of a sudden this snow came off the roof and,”

Hank looks up to see that where a pile of snow had been, giving her his hand he helps Laura up, “why do you not have a coat on?”

Shivering, “I didn’t know it was this cold out.”

“Come on,” as he keep his hand wrapped around hers and gets her into the house. “I’ll go check the furnace again and then start a fire in the fireplace.”

Within a few minutes, Hank was back and starting a fire in the great room. As the fire came to life, Laura stood next to it to warm herself. Hank could not resist pulling her into his lap, “Laura you are so beautiful.”

Smiling, “thank you.”

“You know I’m not a perfect man, I sometimes wonder how I got so lucky to have you in my life.”

Laughing Laura leans back, “please tell me a dark secret that I don’t already know?”

“I wasn’t always a good husband to Camille.”

“Did you beat her?”

“No, but I cheated on her.”

Laura made a face, “I don’t think you will have the time or energy to cheat on me.”

Hank knew that was the truth. “No I would never do that. I was not a great father to Justin. We were always arguing and when Camille died, everything I tried to say or do ended up in an argument with him. I let him go to jail and forced him to go into the army to get some discipline.”

“Well as you know every child is different. I also know that only children are way more frustrating to me than those that have siblings.”

“I took a teenage informant and was her foster father.”

“I know about Erin.”

Hank thinks, “I have a temper and when Justin was killed I lost my mind. I was so angry that I”

Laura turns, “We all have a breaking point, I can’t imagine, no I know what I would do to anybody that hurt one of my kids. I know it’s not a Christian thought as my father would say, but I know that I would have no guilt or remorse for the individual who harms one of my boys.”

“I’ve not always played by the rules. I do what I have to sometimes to get the results I need.”

“If we played by the rules, then we’d be living in separate homes still and I’d be out of my mind thinking about all the things I want to do to you,” as she whispers in his ear.

“Laura I want you to know everything about me before we get married.”

“Well is there anything you want to know about me?”

Hank thought about this, “You never talk about your family. Here you are a Professor of history and yet you never talk about your siblings or your parents.”

Laura pulled back a bit, “Well I’m number 3 of 9. My mother died when I was born and my father remarried shortly after. Charles and Greta had six more children. I do not know a lot about my real mother. I have two older brothers that are twins – Lon is a teacher and Lionel is a banker. Clark is after me, then Gilda. Trevor and Rebecca both live in England, Monty lives with Gilda and Marnie lives in France with her husband.”

“Why was your father so upset about your marriage to Mark?”

“Mark wasn’t Catholic in fact he was agnostic. To dad he was everything that was wrong. It also was not great that he was 2 years younger than my dad.”

“So older men?”

“Specific older men,” she corrects. Laura straddles his lap, “I like sexy older men with sexy voices and,” as she gets distracted with his t-shirt, “I really prefer your clothes off,” as she pulls at the t-shirt.

“You also have an insatiable appetite.”

Pouting a bit, “I’ve been a good girl for a very long time, and then when I first saw you I thought, “wow that’s I guys I’d like to,”

“Yes well I know. I’m glad we talked, I don’t want there ever to be any surprises.”

“Nope,” as she kisses him. 

~~  
Hank drove to work as soon as he could. Getting into the station, he saw that Ann Hunter and her lawyer were waiting. “Sorry for the delay,” he told them as he walked them up to the interview rooms. “The roads are bad.”

As everyone took a seat, Hank set his file folder on the table, “so Ms. Hunter how did you know Mr. Tanner?”

The woman grasps her hands and takes a deep breath, “Jim and I had an affair. I went to him to have a portrait made, and he started taking a few photos and said that I needed to open myself up. I was not sure what he meant, but he had me lay on this chaise and then he said I should change into something less constrictive. He kept telling me I was beautiful and he would move my hair or hands and the next thing I knew we were having sex there in his studio.”

“So why’d you kill him?”

“He attacked me. Afterwards he said he had enough information he could work with the pictures, but then he called me back and he wanted me to do things, and I said know. He threatened me, so I did it. I was so disgusted with myself. He called and I said no, and then he told me that he finished the portrait. I did not want it anymore. He said he needed to see me and I told him no. He came to my house while Bob was at a meeting. I told him to leave but he came in anyway. He would not leave. I said I’d call the police and he grabbed me and we fought and things got broken, and I fell and he fell, and I got up and grabbed a knife because he wouldn’t leave and we fought and I stabbed him,” she cries into her hands. “Bob will never forgive me. I just wanted to feel beautiful and for Bob to see me.”

Hank looked at the woman and the lawyer, “when did you get the first call from Mrs. Tanner?”

“That afternoon. She must have had the photos all along, she sent me a text and I didn’t know what to do.”

Hank nodded his head. “I think we have enough, I’ll talk with my officers and if the evidence proves it,” Hank stops as he hears loud voices outside. “If you’ll excuse me.”

Going out into the hallway, he finds Jay wrestling with the police Captain. “Sir you cannot go in there.”

“My wife was cheating on me. I have proof; I have a video of the entire thing.”


	5. Chapter 5

Hank walked up to the police Captain and took the thumb drive from him. He then walked over to Hailey and handed it to her. “Let’s see what the Captain has.”

Hailey hooked up the thumb drive and opened the document. A video popped up showing Ann and Jim Tanner in an embrace. After a moment, Ann pushes Jim away and they start to argue. When Jim grabs Ann and shoves her the flowers fall to the floor and a bowl smashes. The two continue to struggle and they both fall to the floor. Ann crawls away and Jim continues to grab at her feet pulling her back. Finally, Ann escapes and grabs a kitchen knife – instead of leaving Jim lunges at Ann and as he fights with her, she finally is able to stab him in the neck and he falls to the ground.

Hailey looks up at Hank and Hank turns to the Captain, “Sir, this video shows your wife used self-defense. Just from this it is obvious that they argued he refused to leave and,” he pauses as Kim walks out with Ms. Hunter.

“Bob,” the wife says to her husband, “I’m so sorry, I just wanted you to see me again.”

Captain Hunter looked at his wife, “Oh Ann, I’m so sorry, I…” he turns to his wife and she moves into his arms.

~~  
Getting up on thanksgiving morning, Hank stretched in bed. He had already cleared the rest of the week off and would spend it with his new family. As he reached over to pull Laura close he instead felt Max and as he turned, the dog gave him a quick lick to the face. “Max, where is Laura?” he asked the dog.

The dog turned its head as if to answer by looking at the open bedroom door.

It bothered him that he slept so soundly in this house. The house made very few noises and Laura moving around should have immediately alerted him, but instead he slept soundly while she got up. He grabbed his sleep pants, robe, and started walking out of the room. He found Laura naturally in the kitchen her hair rolled up in a bun; she had on her bathrobe and was in the process of putting a pie in the oven.

“How long have you been up?” he asked as he took a seat at the island.

Turning around she looked at the clock, “well it’s 8 now so not quite 3 hours. The twins are up in the loft making turkey napkin rings. Grant is still asleep and Flynn is watching the parade.”

“You know, if you wanted to go to a parade,” as he stands and moves to her and wraps his arms around her.

Laura looks at him, “If I didn’t have almost an extra 10 people coming I might consider it. I need to make my caramel apple cake, I promised Jay I would make cookies, and I haven’t started on the appetizers for lunch.”

“You know we could have had it catered,” he suggests.

Laura looks at him as if he just slapped her, “I”

Bending down to kiss her, “you know I’m teasing. What can I do to help?”

“Well if you could get the vegetables out for the relish tray. Wash them, cut them and place them around that silver tray.”

“Where are we going to put all this extra stuff?”

“There is a fridge in the basement and one in the garage. I will also need you to get the turkey out of the one in the garage. I got a 24 pound turkey and it will need at least 6 hours to cook – so I have to have it no later than 1:00.”

Hank and Laura begin to work together in the kitchen. Hank smiled a lot at how well they matched each other as they moved around. Laura had all the appliances and gadgets to make cooking enjoyable. It was not long before Flynn and Grant arrived to beg for breakfast, and Hank took it upon himself to scramble some eggs and fry the bacon. 

“Do you know how to play football?” Grant asked Hank as the child ate his eggs.

“Yeah,” 

“Do you think we could play sometime?”

“Sure, we could have a touch football game today if you want.”

The two boys looked at their mother for approval.

“Why are you looking at me, if Hank is good with getting tackled by you boys it’s his funeral,” as she kisses him sweetly.

“I’ll tell you what. I’ll call everyone and have them come earlier so we can all play.”

Before Hank had finished the sentence the twins had arrived and looking at him. “What are we going to do?” Steve asked.

“Play football,” Flynn answered.

“Cool,” Rick answered.

~~  
With the turkey prepared, Laura had Hank put the bird in the oven. Then Hank took the four boys outside to set up cones to establish the field of play. Laura was just icing her cake when Max barked announcing someone was at the door. Opening the door, Laura was surprised to see not only her sister Rebecca but also her older brother Lon. “Oh my God, you guys came?”

As Laura brought her two siblings into the house and showed them around, she saw Hank and the boys coming back in. The kids immediately recognized their aunt and uncle and went to them for hugs. 

“Hank,” as she takes his hand, “I want you to meet my older brother Lon, and this is my younger sister Rebecca.”

“Hi, it’s good to meet you,” as he shakes both of their hands. “This must be a surprise,” he questions as he looks at the two people trying to determine why they have shown up unexpected.

“Well Gilda called, she filled us in and I thought since I’m alone anyway why not fly to Chicago and surprise Laura,” Lon told him. “Plus I owed these boys a good pounding,” as he grabs Rick and Steve around their waists and lifts them up. 

The boys squeal in delight at their uncle. He laughs and puts them down and ruffs their hair. 

Rebecca is more reserved, “I too had gotten the call from Gilda. Plus I needed to get away,” she tells them. 

Hank nods as he has a feeling the woman has more to say about why she is there. “Well welcome, we’re about to have a little flag football, so if you feel up to it, we can always use the extra players.” When Max barks again, Hank and Laura walk to the front door again to greet their guests. Leaning down to whisper in Laura’s ear, “I think Rebecca has more to say.”

Laura quickly looks back to ensure nobody is following, “I agree detective, and you may have a case on your hands.”

~~  
The football game starts with everyone playing. Hank and Jay declare themselves captains and they pick their teams. Hank takes both older boys and Jay agrees to take the twins. Kevin, Hailey, Kim and Lon also join his team. Jay takes Adam, Laura, Vanessa and Rebecca. 

“Hey my brother is supposed to be here,” Jay, tells them before they start. Soon Will walks out with his 4th year resident Elsa following. “Great I take Will, you get another girl,” he tells Hank.

Hank then announces the rules. “Everyone has 4 flags. We only take the flag if you have the ball.”

The game begins and Hank has the ball. Just as he is about to throw it, the twins come charging at him. He quickly tosses the ball to Flynn who tries to run with it before Laura grabs him and kisses his cheek.

“Yuck mom, you’re supposed to grab a flag.” He cries.

The next round Jay has the ball and tosses it to Vanessa who charges down the field avoiding everybody to make a touchdown.

The game continues, until Laura gets the ball and looking confused, she sees Hank coming right at her. She screams in delight and tosses the ball to her sister who looks just as petrified. Rebecca starts to run only to smack right into Jay and they both fall to the ground. Laura calls a time out as she helps her sister up.

“I think it’s time for the ladies to go inside and for you boys to continue to play,” as she begins to walk off the field.

Hank catches up to her, “but I haven’t gotten to tackle you yet,” as he pulls her into his arms. 

Laura smiles at him “let me know how you are feeling after my boys decide to play tackle football instead.”

~~  
As Laura predicted the game ended an hour later. Rick, and Steve tackled Hank to the ground, an obvious roughing the QB. Flynn and Grant retaliated by taking Adam down while he was trying to run, causing him to bust his lip. As it continued, the boys started attacking each other and the adults all stood away until Hank yelled at the boys to stop. As the boys ran into the house to clean up, Lon turned to Hank.

“You seem to treat the boys as if they were your own,” he casually mentions.

Stopping to look at his future brother in law, “yeah, they seem to want a father, so I’ll take that roll.”

“I’m glad Laura has finally met someone who loves her and her kids.”

Stopping at the comment, “I’m sorry?”

“Mark obviously was not my father’s choice in husband or father for his daughter. He was nice enough, but I think Dad was worried he would not be around to take care of her. In addition, he is not. Laura was sweet and innocent when Mark came around and swooped in. It was hard when Dad more or less cut her out of the family. I think it was eye opening to the rest of us; it caused me to break up with a woman I was seeing because she was not even Christian. Anyway it’s good she has you, shame she couldn’t have met you sooner.”

Hank was not sure how to take this information. It made him question what type of person Laura’s father was. Thinking about what life would be as if he had met Laura sooner, even had he met her right after her husband died – he might not have been able to prevent Justin from going to jail, he knew they would have had more kids just the thought of another batch of kids like the boys made him smile. He probably would not have done many of the things he had done. Knowing Laura when IA had investigated him she would have found something to end it before it happened. As he walked inside, he saw Laura in the doorway smiling at him. Walking up to her, he kissed her, “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, why don’t you go get cleaned up,” as she takes his hand and walks him to their bedroom. Closing the door and locking it, “Rebecca said she had to leave her job because one of the dean’s made a pass at her and when she said no he wouldn’t leave her alone.”

“Okay, so she can stay here.”

Laura went over and kissed him, “and you look like you’re going to be sore in the morning,” as she goes to the bathroom and starts the shower for him. “Take a quick shower; I need to get back to dinner.”

~~  
When Hank comes out of the bedroom, he hears many greetings and goes to the great room to see Erin hugging everybody. Walking over he waits his turn then smiles at the young woman, “Erin, I’m glad you could come.”

“Hank,” as she looks at him then at the woman walking towards them.

Laura smiles brightly and goes to Hank’s side and wraps her arms around his, “Erin, it’s such a pleasure to finally meet you,” as she reaches out to shake the younger woman’s hand.

“Yeah, I’m sure it is.”


End file.
